The Dragon's Knight
by asian9090
Summary: Smaug gave Bilbo an assignment to kill Thorin and his nephews. Bilbo gets caught in a trap and fails his mission. Instead of killing him they put him through labor work. Bilbo succumbs to the dwarves personalities, and befriends them. He later starts questioning about himself, and the decisions he has to make. either stay with the dwarves or go back to Smaug? R&R plzzz


**_Nevor Lux_**

_Dark, gloomy, and frightening._

_That is one way to describe that place. In truth its more than that._

_Chaotic, would be a perfect example. It wasn't always called that you know. Once! It was called **Alvase Lux**. That was before an evil king took over the lands. Turning a once sunny, beautiful city into a mess._

_Then again, it's expected. Especially with a king so cruel._

_The king's name, Smaug._

_An evil man, he was. Or so we thought that was what he was._

_What's worse are his guards. They have free reign over the city and its citizens. The people can't do anything about it, if they do death is the punishment. The citizens there hate the royal guards with a passion. Except for one._

_This one, though more than half the size of a man, keeps the guards in check. People often go to him, to complain. He reports to the king, and the king gives him the right to do whatever necessary. He is, what you would call, the kings favorite._

_This guard is not just any guard, he is a Knight!_

_Bilbo Baggins is his name._

_Brought to the castle as a young faunt. The hobbit is different from the other hobbits. For once he has no big hairy feet, and two he's the reason the king fears him._

_Whatever reason the king has to fear such a young hobbit is a mystery. Maybe that mystery will be solved later._

_How shall I begin, hmmm._

_I think I'll start with..._

_Oh yes! That's a good start for this story._

_Now lets see._

* * *

_**60 years earlier**_

Throttling on the dirt path to the castle. Bilbo was returning home after a long days away. He was happy to be back. Behind him a few soldiers where guarding a cart, full of gifts, just for the king. Bilbo leading the way, patted his pony on the neck. "Don't worry girl" he said, "when we get home I'll ask the stable man to give you extra apples!" The horse reared her head and neighed. As he approach the castle entrance, he got off his pony told the boy about the apples, and went inside.

Smaug was sitting at his Thrown.

His long black hair over his shoulders, his bang curl around his face, piercing yellow eyes, and his red robes with golden designs on the end of the sleeves and on the chest, and a belt. The crown worn on his head curves back with amethysts jewels decorating the base.

He looked bored hearing the whimpering of one of his cooks, being accused of for stealing some left overs to feed his family. After him was the common girl who needed a job, she looked pretty. With a bath and better clothes he could give her a job for _entertaining._ Just as he was about to have the guards take the man away, the door swung open. Bilbo entered in his black armor, and black cape drape over his shoulders.

Smaug smirked "Bilbo my loyal knight, welcome back!" Bilbo walked up to the throne and gave a little bow. "It's good to be back" He smiled. He turned to see the sobbing chef, "Am I interrupting something?" asked Bilbo. Smaug shook his head, "this fool was stealing left over scraps to feed his family." The chef shrink back letting out another sob. Bilbo thought for a moment "you know," said Bilbo "its only scraps. Not worth the trouble, it's not like we were going to eat it again." Smaug rested his head on his knuckles, he knew Bilbo's words were true. Which was one of the reasons why, Bilbo joins him in every meeting, and gets the best treasures out of anyone else. Smaug rolled his eye, eyeing Bilbo who eyed back. Looking back at the chef, he sighed, "I knew I liked you for a reason when it comes to decisions like this!" smirked Smaug. Raising his head to beckoned one of the guards. The guard bowed "send him back to the kitchens." The guard nodded and went to carry the chef out the room. The chef sigh in relief, eyeing Bilbo with thanks. Once he was gone, the common girl was next.

"Name?"

The girl flinched, "Nicca s-sir!" she squeaked.

Smaug turned to Bilbo. "What shall I do with her?" Bilbo thought for a moment. He did need a new personal maid, "I'll take her. I need a new maid anyway." Smaug seemed disappointed, but shrugged it off.

* * *

Dinner was exquisite as always; Duck breast with au jue, and steamed vegetables. Dessert was even better; fruit tarts. Bilbo went up to his room, as soon as he finished eating. He went to the chests, he brought with him from the other Kingdoms. Opening one was full of things gold: From dishes to utensils; from goblets to pitchers.

The other chest had the same thing, but in silver.

The next chest had jewels.

The last chest had fine linen, wool, silks, and fabrics.

Not caring about either items. He took a few diamonds of various size, and colors.

Bilbo took off his cloak and armor. He sat on the bed. He let out a breath. Today was different from most. Smaug seemed annoyed, more annoyed than usual. Something or someone, must've hit a nerve. Hard.

Whatever it is can't get any worse. Taking off his boots, a bath was in order.

* * *

Smaug was irritated. No! Not even close. He was pissed. That Dwarf was in his way on conquering the city of Dale.

Dale was rich with crafts beyond compare. It was one of the few riches cities left, and he must have it! His gold-lust was raging.

Just imagining all that gold! Mountians of gold, silver, not to mention the jewels. How...

How was he going to get it! Without reveling his secret?! Smaug combed his hand through his hair. Pause.

...

...

...

That's it!

It was perfect!

That damn dwarf will never expect it.

* * *

The Green House was built for Bilbo, when he made his first kill. It was a sloppy kill, but a kill it was. Smaug was pleased, and rewarded him the green house.

The flowers inside were also rewarded.

Every time Bilbo succeeded in an assassination, or conquered a town, or slaughtered innocents under the rule of Smaug. He was given gifts. He named it, he got it! Tending to the flowers, was one of his favorite past times. He bought the best soil for his plants, clean water, and the best fertilizer money can buy. However, none bloom. Bilbo didn't know why these flowers never bloom. Everywhere else has blooming flowers. So what was he doing wrong. Maybe it was the place, or just that flowers take years to bloom. He doesn't know.

Bilbo watered every plant, smelled them, and fertilized. He loved every one of his flowers, but his most prized... Was the Lunar flower.

It is said that planting these flowers provides 'a new', and when they bloom, they give 'love'. so in retrospect its like saying, 'a new love' or 'a new beginning' or something similar. Bilbo wished to see it bloom.

He heard that they glow, as they are about to bloom, and continue to glow throughout the night.

He hopes to see it one day.

Hopefully soon.

Finishing watering the last plant, a servant came in. Saying that Smaug wanted to see him. Bilbo dismissed the servant, putting the pitcher down.

* * *

Smaug was known for being impatient. Drumming his fingers on the arm rest, he glared at the double doors.

Bilbo pushed open the door, feeling a heavy atmosphere. Approaching Smaug, just stopping a few feet, he kneeled.

"I have an assignment for you," growled Smaug.

_This must be important_. Thought Bilbo.

Bilbo flinch from the change in tone. He heard of Thorin.

His kingdom is right next to Dale. The city that Smaug wants. "However, this _dwarf_!" He sneered. "Has heirs... I want you to kill them too!"

"Yes sir!" This isn't going to end well.

* * *

His horse was ready when he got to the stables. Apparently Smaug wants him to get the job done, and fast. Grabbing the reins, he lead his horse out of the stables.

Nicca was waiting at the entrance. "Smaug told me to give you this." She said holding out a sword. Bilbo took it unsheathe it. It was elfish, with engravings and words he cannot read. "He said it glows when orcs or goblins are near." He put the sword back to it's sheathe, Got on his pony. He turned to Nicca, "I have some clothes that don't fit, get rid of it." He rode off.

Erebor will take about a week to get there. Still, Bilbo has a feeling going there will change everything. His future, his views, and his personality. Ignoring these thoughts, he has a mission to do. There is no time to think...

Only plan.


End file.
